talking_kitty_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibson
He left a paw print in our hearts that will never be filled again... Gibson, also known as Gibby, was a Lynx Point Ragdoll cat known as the main protagonist, later minor character of the YouTube series "Talking Kitty Cat" made by Steve Cash. He made his debut in Talking Kitty Cat 5.5 - Meet Gibson, where Steve picked him up from another owner who made an ad on Craigslist for Gibson. Overall, Gibson made 27 appearances in the series, being the last one on Talking Kitty Cat 47 - What No One Saw Coming! Gibson suffered from health problems and multiple urinary and kidney infections. He would even bleed from his penis sometimes when this happened, it showed he needed immediate care. On April 3rd, 2016, Gibson passed away after battling his urinary problems for years. However, before his demise, he mated with Random Kitty and they had 5 kittens (The Random Gibsons). 4 of them were sold but Random chose to keep the grey one who would later be known as Gibbyson. One cat they sold had babies and they were given the kitten who would later be named GG, or Gibson's Granddaughter for short. Gibson, when he was a kitten, was very playful and used to almost always attack Sylvester, who, in return, would smack him, causing Steve to tell him to stop. Gibson didn't learn to speak until Talking Kitty Cat 8 - Catnip addiction HELP!, although, Steve tried to get him to talk in Talking Kitty Cat 7 - Learning To speak, but made no progress, with Gibson just simply saying gibberish. Gibson later continuously says the words "Help" and "Todd". It is later figured out that Sylvester teaches Gibson to say them. This can be proven in Sylvester's Blogspot, Life As A Cat - By Sylvester and also proven in Talking Kitty Cat 13 (no video provided). Gibson and Sylvester grew up to build a love-hate relationship, being in many Talking Kitty Cat videos before his demise. One of the most notable ones is Talking Kitty Cat 34 - Save Gibson, where Gibson is left outside by Steve, when he forgets he is outside to punish Shelby, and to tell Sylvester not to sit on the sofa. Steve tries to call for Gibson, but with no luck, returns back inside to make a 'Missing Cat' poster. Steve is later given information by Sylvester, who says he's at Todd's house. Steve travels to his house, with the help of Sylvester. Gibson is later recovered. After Gibson passed away, Steve made a memorial for him, entitled Gibson's Memorial - Frozen In Time. It is a special song Steve made for Gibson to deal with the loss of his cat. It includes flashbacks from the previous Talking Kitty episodes. I wouldn't recommend watching it, as it may make you cry.. just like it did to me. I know I've said it before, but he will live on. '' * Gibson liked: Steve; Random Kitty; Shelby, as well as giving her back-rubs; Sylvester (occasionally); hiding; Heavenly Nom's (his treats); wet cat food and tuna; * Gibson disliked: the outside world; The Landlord; being neglected; Todd; when Sylvester was violent with him; bath time; Iggy Pop; spooky heads; bad dreams; something that walks on him; Moving house; spiders * Gibson feared: Todd; spiders. Trivia * Gibson was the 4th pet Steve owned, and was with him for 6 years; Sylvester, Ibanez and Shelby coming before him. * According to Sylvester's full diary, Gibson had schizophrenia. This is a good explanation for him frequently screaming "HELP" and "TODD", as one of a few symptoms of schizophrenia is hallucinations and/or inability to distinguish thoughts from reality. Gibson may have had hallucinations, and saw Todd, and was crying for help because he believed Todd was going to kill him, but due to his limited speech, he couldn't get the signal to anybody, and it came out as begging to help a guy named Todd; * Gibson was very playful and active when he was a kitten, and still was when a little older; * Unlike Sylvester, Gibson was more friendly to people he knew, unless they scared or tormented him, to which he would run away and hide, only occasionally fighting back when Sylvester attacked him; * Gibson was the artist for his song, "Scary Scary World"; * Gibson and Random Kitten apparently fell in love, shortly after which they mated and had five kittens together in 2016; * Gibson sadly passed away on April 2, 2016. The cause cited was a bladder infection; * He became a grandfather about a year (almost 2 years) after he died; * Gibson was named after the popular guitar brand Gibson. This can be proved right as Steve loves Guitars and music, and right after he says the name 'Gibson' in 'Talking Kitty Cat 5.5 - Meet Gibson!', a guitar is shown; * As the flowchart show that both his grandparents had the last name Cash, that makes his parents cousins indicating that Gibson is canonically a child of incest; * Gibson and Ibanez looked alike, and although Gibson isn't Ibanez, many of Steve's fans believe that Gibson is the afterlife of Ibanez; * Gibson is not that much of an outside cat, shown in 'Talking Kitty Cat 32 - The Missing Cheeseburger'. When he is promoted to head outside with Steve, he, instead of prowling, lays down. May he live on and rest in peace in our hearts. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males